User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater: Final Punishment - Chapter 5
God Eater Final Punishment Chapter #05: I am THE God Arc Sakaki: Oh, long time no see Beo Beoblade: Hi Sakaki Sakaki: ANd who is this little girl with you? Beoblade: It's Amy. Amy: Pleasure (^^), my name is Amy Atlas Sakaki: Good, anyway, I heard of your skills and Rachel will help you to get your God Arc and unleash your Blood Hability Amy, now Thomas, come with me to get your new God Arc Beoblade: (Eh? How he knows that I need a new God Arc? Maybe Kaitlin spoke to him)... Beoblade: Ok then ... Sakaki: Thomas, this proccess will take more to happen, since you are a Aragami we cant just let another Aragami to eat you so take this bracelet. Beoblade: Ok. That moment a noise appeared onto Beoblade's head, he feels a little dizzy and his Arm began to devour him but later the Bracelet worked on him. Beoblade: Ugh... Now? Sakaki: Now just get your God Arc. It's a prototype to kill these new Aragamis. Beoblade: Sure *get to hold the new God Arc* Beoblade: hm... ugh... ARRRRRGHGHHHGH!!!!! Sakaki: What happened?! Beoblade: ARRRRGGGHH!!! THIS GOD ARC... DONT OBEY!!! Everything began to dissapear in Beoblade's point of view, it was like he was blind and he couldnt hear almost anything, a blank screen appeared in his head. ??: Who are you? My new user? Beoblade: Ugh, where I am? Who are you? What happened to me? ??: stay calm ^^ you are fine God Arc: I'm your God Arc, it looks like your Oracle Cells wont like me so you are okay but unconscious and we are on your mind Beoblade: Ok, are you a girl? now you are more clear to me.. *surprised face* God Arc: Yup, why the question? Beoblade: (Damn, Kaitlin was right after all) Beoblade: Eh... nothing, anyway how should I call you? God Arc: I dont have a name so call me the way you want ^^ Beoblade: Nameless so? I think you should get a name... God Arc: Like? Beoblade: hm... What about Carol? God Arc: That's awful! Beoblade: Lois? Pamela? God Arc: Awful names! Beoblade: Argh, you dont like any name I give to you... Beoblade: What about Serena? God Arc: Oh, that's a good name ^^ Beoblade: Serena it will be then Serena: Sure ^^ Beoblade: Anyway, what we do next? Serena: I can let you on real word if you want Beoblade: Yeah, do that Serena: Magic word...? Beoblade: eh? Serena: Say it Beoblade: Argh, fine, please? Serena: ok! Everything went normal again like nothing happened, somewhat his God Arc accepted him and entered in a Scythe mode Kaitlin: Tommy! Wake up! Sakaki: Hey, wake up man! Nikolas: Damn, he is in coma! Beoblade: pfft, I am fine, just aslept for a few seconds Beoblade: and this God Arc is a Variant Scythe? Sakaki: Yeah, actually it's a custom God Arc, it depends to what you choose to it be Beoblade: (that's odd..) Beoblade: God Arc... Change Longsword *nothing happened* Beoblade: Change Shortsword! *nothing happened* Beoblade: Damn why this is not working? Nikolas: maybe you doing something wrong man.. Beoblade: Eh... Beoblade: Serena, change Longsword *Beoblade's God Arc changed to Longsword mode* Kaitlin: Well, what is that "Serena"? Beoblade: err... nothing, just imaginated that with we call it by a name it will work... Sakaki: weirdy but ok Beoblade: Anyway, how is Amy with this? Sakaki: She is great, adopting his new habilitys very quickly, you can see her with you want. Beoblade: Let's go. ... ... Beoblade: Hey Amy! Amy: Hey!! You already gt your God Arc? Awesome (^_^) Beoblade: yeah, and how you going? Amy: I'm fine here, this God Arc answer with me with no problems Beoblade: Did something happened when you touch in it? Amy: now, this God Arc dont talks to me or something like that, why the question? Beoblade: just curiosity... Hibari: Warning! There are reports from Blood that there is a Caligula and Chrome Gawain on Helix Three and Blood needs support! Any Unit that can, please go there! Rachel: Oh, that's good. Amy, can you go there and met a guy called Kamui? He has a hability to unlock other persons Blood Hability, maybe you have another Blood Hability that is not cure, it will be a god test for you too Thomas. Beoblade: Ok, Infinity Unit will get there. Nikolas: Now you say for all of us? Beoblade: I am your leader and Fenrir Director after all, if you dont obey fine but go back to Outher Ghetto because I wont like to see your face. Nikolas: Well, that was rude, anyway let's go by the morning. It's alrady 02:51 ahd I'm tired. Beoblade: yeah, let's get some rest Category:Blog posts